


Missing

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-15
Updated: 2001-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is abducted, Skinner grieves, and Scully moves on.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Missing by Jo B

Missing  
by Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Within/Without, Patience, Zero Sum, Redux II, and spoiler rumors.  
Keywords: M/Sk SLASH  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: Mulder is abducted, Skinner grieves, and Scully moves on.  
Authors Notes: Several scenes of dialog are from the actual episode. No plagiarism is intended. I started writing this after watching Within/Without, then watching the way the search for Mulder has been ignored in every episode after Patience.  
Special thanks to my beta-reader Laurie.  
Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated.  
WARNING! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Graphic MulderTorture.  
Okay to Archive: MTA, DitB, Slashing Mulder, all others please ask first.  
Web site: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

* * *

***

Missing  
by Jo B

Mulder

Walter's across the field from me setting up a laser as I walk into the center of the clearing. I notice that the red laser beams all end against something invisible. I stick my hand out and it starts to shake. Suddenly I feel compelled to step forward through the barrier. Directly in front of me is a circle of light. Inside the circle are all of the abductees from Bellefleur. I hear my lover's voice behind me calling to me as if through a distant tunnel. I want to go to him -- to flee this place. However, my will is no longer my own. It's been taken from me as my body moves forward of its own accord. I fight briefly to regain control just outside the circle of light, but find I have no control over my movements. A presence inside my mind is soothing me, telling me everything is all right. It is enough to coerce me to step inside the circle. I look around at the calm and happy faces of the abductees. This isn't right. Why are they so calm? Why am I so calm? None of us wants to be abducted. I know, and they know, what happens to abductees.

I feel like a fly trapped in a spider's web. Then I see the dark shape moving in the shadows. It steps into the light and my stomach lurches. I'm more afraid than I've ever been in my life. He moves toward me and stops in front of me. He has a look of greedy hunger and satisfaction in his eyes. I have been betrayed -- set up. It isn't Scully they want -- it's me.

My world vanishes in a blinding bright light. My last thoughts are of Walter, waiting in the cold field for me to return. Walter, I didn't want this! Please, don't assume I chose to go. I meant what I told you earlier today. I was going to give up everything for you. The X-Files stopped holding any meaning for me since discovering Samantha's fate. God, Walter, why have I never told you that I loved you? It is my last thought before everything dissolves into nothingness.

***

I regain consciousness inside a tube of gelatinous liquid with a knotty cord down my throat. I gag. Then I try to squelch the panic building up within me, trying to focus on my body. I'm naked and the liquid feels warm and soothing against my flesh. The cord is a living organism and I can feel its throbbing pulse against my tongue. It is providing me with oxygen and possibly nourishment. I realize I'm in a tube similar to the one I found Scully inside. I wonder if I have an alien growing inside me? Is that my final fate? Somehow, I know it's not. I'm sure I won't be getting off that easily. They chose me for a reason. The same reason they chose the other abductees.

My tears are mixing with the fluid surrounding my body. I'm sorry, Walter. I should have figured it out. Why didn't I realize it was me they were after? Why did I trust Krycek?

I soon lose track of time. I don't know if it's hours or days that I'm in the tube, before they finally come and remove me from the liquid. It is painful as the cold air touches my damp skin and the cord is removed from my throat.

I am too weak to struggle as one of the beings picks me up like an infant, carrying me. He places me in a strange looking stone chair. I panic when I see the metal spikes and the deadly looking instruments. My right arm is grabbed and forced down into a groove in the chair and pressed against the metal spikes. A lever must have been triggered as two spikes are driven through my forearm, ripping through muscle and bone. I scream. The pain is indescribable. My right leg is grabbed next. I attempt to struggle, but it is hopeless. The being is so much stronger than I am. I close my eyes and grit my teeth as a spike is driven through my ankle securing my leg to the chair.

"H-haven't you assholes ever heard of Velcro?" I hiss with my eyes still tightly closed as my left leg and arm are impaled to the torture chair. My world is awash in pain. I pray for the first time since losing my sister.

I feel a hand on my penis. I open my eyes and look at the alien bounty hunter who is standing between my splayed legs stroking me. He gazes down into my pain-filled eyes. The look strikes me as tender and possessive. I become even more afraid. I have case files on abductees who claim to have been physically raped by aliens.

"I've been anticipating this day, Fox Mulder."

"Why are you doing this?" My voice is weak barely above a whisper.

"You are one with us, Fox Mulder. You ceased being human..."

"No. That's not true. I'm not a hybrid! I was cured!" I move my arm slightly and the metal rod grinds against my bones. My eyes fill with tears. I swallow, as bitter bile rises in my throat. The pain is too much. I'm having a hard time concentrating on anything but the searing agony in my arms and legs. It is all I can do to make sense of what the bounty hunter is telling me.

"We will train your body to endure all types of pain as you are brought through the final phase of your transformation. We will make you strong, both mentally and physically."

His fingers caress my thigh, then delves beneath my sacks, stroking with a feather light touch over my anus but not going further.

I tense, and whisper, "No."

"Not yet, Fox. You need to be made sturdier." He pulls a device between my legs and over my groin. I almost make a wise crack. I can't help it. The fucking thing looks like a giant codpiece. Suddenly a smooth object shoots into my anus and up my rectum. I scream as it doesn't stop and enters my colon. Pain shears through the lower regions of my body. I groan as my penis is encased in a suction device that starts milking it.

Just when I think it couldn't get any worse, tiny hooks shoot out on either side of my face piercing my cheeks and stretching them taut, holding my head immobile. Oh please, God! Please, help me! Let me die!

It is at this point that an instrument moves down from overhead and two prongs enter my nostrils, forcing my mouth open as a drill descends and enters it. I scream as it starts drilling through the roof of my mouth.

***

Skinner

They took him. I never really believed him, although I've always supported him and his department. However, deep down I never truly believed in UFOs or aliens. Now, belatedly, I know that Fox has been right all along. They do exist -- I saw the UFO that took him with my own eyes. I don't know why I ever doubted him. He's usually right about most things.

I spent the rest of the night searching the woods and town for him. Although, I knew I would find no trace him. They have him. He's gone. I'm crying again. I can't believe I lost him. Not now. Not when he was going to give everything up for me. His X-Files. His career. His obsessions. He was going to quit the FBI after this case. He agreed to move in with me.

Please, Dear Lord, watch over him for me. Please, don't let him be harmed. Fox has suffered more than any one man ever should! Please, don't let him suffer anymore. I grab my car keys off the hook in the hallway and head out the door. I need to meet Fox's weird friends. Frohike, Langly, and Byers have been my only source of comfort throughout this ordeal. They care deeply for Fox and will move heaven and earth to help me find him.

I'm not sure how much I can depend on Scully. I'm still reeling from the news that she is pregnant. She seemed more shaken by that news than her partner's abduction. Fox confided in me months ago that she was trying IVF to become pregnant. She even asked him at one point to be the sperm donor. Fox turned her down. He didn't want to bring a child of his into this world. Not considering the number enemies they've made in their pursuit of the truth. He's been trying to talk her out of it, or into quitting the FBI and finding another less dangerous career for the sake of the child. It will be interesting to see if she takes his advice now that she is pregnant.

I wonder if in some way Fox's final decision to quit the FBI is tied to Scully's attempts to become pregnant. I can imagine him thinking that if he quit there would be nothing left to keep Scully tied to the X-Files or the FBI.

I steer my car down the darkened dirt road. I park behind an old van that's parked in front of a bank of satellite dishes. Byers and Frohike are going over some satellite printouts.

"Hey, guys. What have you got?" I ask.

"It took some serious voodoo," Frohike says.

"Major satellite hacking," Langly adds.

"But we got your data," Byers says, showing me the printouts.

"What am I looking at?"

Byers moves closer. "You're seeing real-time images right off the JPL Topex Poseidon."

Frohike nods. "We're wired right into the dish."

"We're not able to find raw data with UFO activity on it," Byers informs me.

"But Langly was able to hack into the data storage here and pull up something just as tasty," Frohike says.

"You're looking at UFO activity in the Pacific Northwest just prior to Mulder's abduction," Byers says.

Langly points to areas on the printout. "All these markers correspond with reported alien abductions. It's a regular shopping spree."

I feel excitement mounting. "So Mulder's abduction..."

"Was a UFO whistle stop on the way to the next pickup." Frohike finishes my thoughts.

"Where? Where's the UFO activity after Mulder's abduction?" I might have a chance of getting my lover back.

"Like we said, we can't tell. Not from the data we're pulling down," Byers says.

"Look, if we can figure out where that ship was going, where it was gonna be, we've got a chance to find Mulder," I say desperately.

"We'll keep gathering the data. The ship is still abducting people, we'll continue tracking it and let you know what we find," Byers says.

"Thanks, guys. Call me when you come up with something. It doesn't matter night or day."

***

Mulder

I must have passed out because my next conscious moment is staring into the face of the bounty hunter. I probe the roof of my mouth with my tongue searching for damage. It is smooth -- I feel no holes or torn flesh.

The bounty hunter steps out of my field of vision. I can't move my head to search for him. I hear another sound above me, and watch as a blade descends toward my chest. It makes contact and starts slicing down my middle cutting through my ribcage and flesh. I scream....

***

Skinner

The Gunmen came through for me. I look out the window of the rental SUV as I steer it down the Arizona highway. Scully is sleeping restlessly in the passenger seat. She's been murmuring in her sleep. She gasps suddenly, waking up and touching her midsection. I think she might be ill or suffering from a nightmare. I've been feeling that way myself lately. Ever since Agent Doggett produced that headstone with Mulder's name on it and tried to convince us that he was dying. It's bad enough that Fox was abducted. I don't want to deal with them trying to smear his name and reputation, too. Why the fuck Doggett had to haul that tombstone into the bureau instead of taking a photograph of it is beyond me. I keep one eye on the road and another on Scully. "You better? I need some navigation," I say as she pulls herself together.

She looks at the map. "How to start looking for a 12-year-old kid in the middle of the Arizona desert. Well, there aren't a whole lot of choices."

"We got a turnoff coming up in five miles. I take it or keep going straight?"

"Gibson Praise was last seen here at a power plant about 60 miles outside of Phoenix. But all the satellite data shows activity here about 100 miles to the north," Scully says.

"What's out there?"

"Well, according to this map... a whole lot of nothing."

We continue to drive in silence. My thoughts turn back to Mulder. I am desperate to get him back. I don't know how I'll be able to go on without him. We have been seeing each other for over three years. Since he saved my ass after the smoker tried to frame me for the murder of Detective Thomas. Mulder filed off the serial number from my gun and lied for me. At the time, I was surprised that he would do that for me. That he believed me. Although we were seeing each other, we didn't become lovers until after Scully's cancer had gone into remission.

The last three years have been both joyous and heartbreaking for us. Krycek almost broke us up once when he infected me with nanocytes. He is the only one who ever found out about us being lovers. Mulder and I are always extremely careful. Mulder never told Scully. I wonder if I should tell her? I glance over at her. No, for some reason my gut tells me that she wouldn't understand. When I get Mulder back, we can tell her together. It won't matter then if she approves or not. We'll both be out of the FBI and nothing will matter but the life we will build together.

***

Mulder

My whole existence has become one of pure pain. As if on clockwork the suction device on my penis starts pumping again. I'm in too much pain to even feel aroused, but the device in my rectum lets off a small electrical charge against my prostate, forcing another orgasm out of me. Leaving me exhausted and wondering what insidious purpose they are collecting my semen for.

I must have drifted off again, for the next moment I can feel Scully's presence nearby. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I knew she'd never give up searching for me. Her presence begins to fade. I panic and try to call to her, "SCULLY! SCULLY!" It's too late. She is gone. Despair washes over me and my tears fall freely. I know I'm being watched. I can feel many pairs of eyes focused on me. I want to wipe at my eyes. However, I'm still impaled to this torture device and cannot move without sending searing bolts of pain from my limbs throughout my body.

I close my eyes willing my mind to focus inwardly, away from the pain and despair. I think about Walter. About the vacation we took together the year before.

To keep our romance a secret, as a diversion, we both booked flights to different locations. Walter to Chicago and me to Atlanta. We then paid cash for tickets to New Orleans. It was Mardi Gras and we spent the week partying and making love.

It was perfect. We weren't inhibited about showing our passion for each other openly in public. So many of the other tourists were gay couples. I should have told Walter then that I loved him. Neither of us ever said those words to each other. It is now my deepest regret.

***

Skinner

I open my eyes slowly. The light hurts. I'm a hospital! What am I doing here? Then it comes flooding back to me. Shooting that bastard who tried to abduct Gibson, seeing the green fluid spurting from the bullet holes seconds before I'm over come by a burning gas. I shot one of Mulder's aliens. One of the bastards who took him from me. I look sadly around the room, feeling miserable. I wasn't able to protect that little boy. I failed him like I failed Fox. I wonder how long I've been here. I use the buzzer to buzz the nurse. She is in my room in seconds.

"Mr. Skinner, how are you doing?" she says. She checks the drip going into my arm then takes my pulse as I try to get my voice to work.

My throat hurts. Whatever that toxic gas was it's burned more than my eyes. I finally choke out, "How long?"

The nurse looks at me sympathetically. "You've been here three days. You were transferred from hospital in Arizona back to D.C."

"I need..." I can't get the rest of the sentence out.

"Here. Let me get you some ice," the nurse says. She leaves the room briefly and returns with a cup of ice chips, which she spoons into my mouth.

It helps soothe my throat. "Thanks. I need to contact my office," I whisper.

"I can dial your office for you, but I don't think you're quite up to talking over the phone yet."

I know she's right. I can barely talk above a whisper. "Can you..." I open my mouth as she spoons in more ice chips. "... call Agent Scully for me and ask her to come down?"

"Yes, sir. Can you give me her phone number?"

I rattle off her number feeling incredibly tired. I drift off to sleep before I know it.

When I wake up again, Agent Scully is sitting by my bedside.

"Sir, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I say. My throat feels a little better than earlier. "Water."

Scully retrieves a glass of water and holds the straw to my lips so I can sip. She talks to me as I drink. "Kersh assigned Agent Doggett to the X-Files."

I'm not surprised that Kersh would do that to Doggett. I notice the bruises on her face. "You look like shit, Scully," I say sadly. "He took Gibson from me?"

"Sir, Gibson's all right. We have him under protective custody."

I perk up at that news. "Mulder?"

"No...we didn't find him."

My face drops. I feel so empty inside.

"I need to get back to the office. Agent Doggett and I have an out of town case to investigate...I'll stop by and see you when we get back," Scully says, standing, she quickly leaves the room.

I know she feels guilty about not finding Mulder. I feel guilty about failing him.

***

Mulder

I'm no longer in the torture chair. I'm huddled in the corner of a small five-foot by five-foot square box. I cannot stand or stretch out to my full length. It is cramped and hot. A bright light illuminates the interior, making sleep impossible. Twice a day food and water will appear inside the box. I'm forced to relieve myself in one of the corners. The waste doesn't stay for long; it usually vanishes into thin air within minutes. I'm about to lose myself back into my daydreams when suddenly one wall lights up and an image appears on it. Scully. She's at my desk in the X-Files office, holding my nameplate.

To my surprise Agent John Doggett enters. What is he doing in my office?

"Sorry I'm late. I received a fax up in my old office from Ernie's brother, Myron Stefaniuk," Doggett says.

"He's alive? Where is he?" Scully asks.

"He doesn't say. He sent this from a small storefront business just across the state line in Wyoming. He's gone into hiding," Doggett informs her.

It sounds like they are discussing a case. I continue to listen and watch intently.

"Do you believe it, Agent Doggett?"

"Believe it?"

"That this thing is still out there and someday it's going to come after us?"

"I'm pretty sure I hit it, Agent Scully. Pretty sure you hit it, too. The guys upstairs were making some noise about this case-- about what's in our field report," Doggett says hesitantly.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it."

What's going on? Surely they didn't assign John by the book Doggett to my X-Files section? I watch as Scully picks up my nameplate again.

"I, uh... I never had a desk in here, Agent Doggett but I'll see that you get one."

God, not the desk again. She has a nice size cubicle up on the third floor. As if there was ever room for two desks in my tiny office. It used to be a copier room before I laid claim to it. I can't believe she's getting him a desk.

"All right," Doggett says, surprised.

"And I just want to say, um... thank you for watching my back."

"Well, I never saw it as an option. I'm sure you don't either."

I watch in amazement as she places my nameplate inside my desk drawer and closes it. I have tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. Have I been here that long that she would give up on me? That she would accept another partner? I never stopped looking for her. I refused to have another partner no matter how much Walter had insisted. The image fades from the wall and the lights are turned off in the box. For once, I'm alone with my pain in the blessed darkness.

***

Skinner

I'm going back to work tomorrow. After a week in the hospital, and two weeks at home recuperating. I want to quit my job and spend my time searching for any sign of Fox, but I need the information from the FBI to help in my search. I will never give up looking for him! I will find him no matter how long it takes.

***

The end.

*********************************  
X-Philes for Mulder  
http://www.geocities.com/xphilesformulder/  
It's about dignity, respect and integrity.  
*********************************

Fan Fiction:  
Slashing Mulder  
http://www.slashingmulder.com/

roundXFslash  
http://www.slashingmulder.com/roundXFslash/

JoB Fanfiction  
http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

******************************************


End file.
